See You In Group
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: He's the king, She's the queen. perfect lives. but yet so so twisted. They see each other every Thursday. Soon they find a liking in each other. But will they ever confess it? Or will they let it go? Read to find out. TxG
1. Trailer

**You live the perfect life**

"Hey Gabi, I was wondering if you were doing anything Saturday?"

"No Matt I don't think I am."

txgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxg

"Troy who are you taking to the party at Jason's?"

"I think I'll take Jasmine."

"Great choice man!"

**Life couldn't get any better**

"Gabriella we won! We won!"

"Tay, of course we won!"

txgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxg

"...and Troy's going to lead us to that Championship! Now what team!?"

"WILDCATS!!!"

**But everyone has their secrets**

"Gabriella Mariana your still going to group Thursday. No questions."

_great._

txgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxg

"Troy this past year has been confusing for you. Your starting group on Thursday."

_great._

**Everyone has an unhealthy habit**

"Gabi I love you and you know that I'm your best friend! Pease don't cut tonight."

"I promise Tay no worries."

txgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxg

"Yo Troy you didn't get that bruise from where I think you did. Did you?"

"Chad I didn't even get to the front door."

**Sometimes you need someone to talk to**

"Gabi just talk to me."

"I don't even know you Troy!"

"We have to if we want to get through group tonight."

"Well I guess we aren't leaving."

**And sometimes everything backfires**

"Tay I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know?"

txgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxg

"She is hot Troy."

"Dude!"

"What! If you don't tell her I will."

"No you won't and she doesn't feel the same."

**Will true love survive all of these twisted things**

"I don't dress like this Troy!"

"Umm...I'm flattered?"

"Don't be!"

**Only Time Will Tell.**

**

* * *

Just an idea kind of dumb but i guess. thought of in class so yea...lol.**


	2. My reality

**Name:**_Gabriella Montez_

**Age:**_16_

**School:**_East High_

**Reason for coming to group:**_Why should I tell you? What if I was just really bored and decided, what the hell?Let's go to this group thingy on Thursday?_

**Do you like your reason for coming? **_I love it._

**What are you hobbies?**_ Hanging out and shopping?_

**Whose your best friend? **_Taylor McKessie_

**Do they know why your at group? **_Yea, but why are you asking?_

**Are you a depressing person? **_What the fuck? Like I would know!_

**What do you do for fun? **_Who is the gay fag who wrote this? Is this a group or a dating program?_

**

* * *

Name:**Troy Bolton 

**Age:**17

**School:**East High

**Reason for coming to group:**My mom said I had to come.

**Do you like your reason? **Sure...

**What are your hobbies? **Basketball

**Whose your best friend? **Chad Danforth

**Do they know why your in group?** Yes

**Are you a depressing person? **No...

**What do you do for fun? **Chill?

* * *

"Okay everyone please hand me your information cards and we'll get started." Everyone got up and handed the instructor their cards and went back to their seats.

"Okay I am Michael Hutch. I am the instructor of this group. I think we should get started by introducing ourselves. I'll start, I'm Michael I'm 20 and I am a sophmore in college."

They went around the circle until they came to the Boy the blue eyes. He was listening to his ipod and had no idea what was going on. They brunette sitting next to him was pretty pissed. So she took matters into her own hands. She grabbed the cord to the headphones and pulled them harshly.

**Gabriellas POV**

"Hey your turn." I said to the boy the threw the headphones at his head. Then I went back to my previous position. I crossed my legs fixed my skirt then crossed my arms across my chess. I felt that boys eyes on me and turned to him.

"What!" I hissed at him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Say your fucking name, age, and school." I said through gritted teeth. I glared at him then faced forward again.

"Whatever. I'm Troy-" _as in Troy Bolton?_ " I'm 17, and I go to East High."

Shit I thought I recognized him.

"Next," I looked up at Michael who motioned for me to go.

"I'm Gabriella Montez I am 16 years old and I go to East High." I whispered the last part though i mean ugh. Why did Troy Bolton of all people have to be in my group? Wait why would Troy Bolton be in group period?

I turned to looked at him only to find him staring at me. He was staring as if trying to place me.

"I'm in your homeroom." I whispered. He blinked a few times then nodded as if just figuring it out. I rolled my eyes then faced forward again.

"Well now that we know each other. I want us to try and communicate with one another. Since Troy and Gabriella go to the same school I believe it'd be easier for you two to be partners."

"What!" I yelled

"I'll send you the bill for my hearing aid." Troy muttered. I turned and glared at him. He mouthed 'what?' I shook my head and looked back at Michael pleadingly.

"Everyone get with your partner and start talking."

"But-"

"You won't leave until you do so either."

I let out a huff and leaned back in my seat. I can't believe I have to talk to him. I mean I never have to talk to him. No one does unless their his friend. But he is nice to everyone. Why is he here anyway? His life is perefect!

-Perfect life

-Perfect home

-Perfect girlfriend

-Perfect friends

-Perfect car

-Perfect grades

I hate him just looking at that list I just made. Why would he possibly have to be in group...omg he's on steroids!

I turned to look at him. His muscles flexed everytime he moved. His chest I actually see the abs through the shirt and he's only breathing! His face those eyes can't be natural I mean whose eyes are that blue?! He is so on steroids.

"I think we're supposed to be talking. Not staring at my features" He said with a laugh. He turned and looked at me with a grin on his face. My heart stopped and I felt myself blush I turned so he wouldn't see.

"What do you want to talk about? Your steroid problem?"

"What steroid problem?" He sounded absolutely confused. I turned and looked at him.

"Isn't that why your here? For your steroid problem?" He laughed.

"Your funny. But I would ruin my basketball career if I did that. I'm not stupid."

"Oh, I'm sorry then."

"Why are you here?"

"Like im telling you."

"I'll tell you why I'm here."

"Psh you'll probably just make something up."

"You believe that?" I looked at him and he looked totally serious.

"No."

"Then talk to me."

"I don't even know you!"

"Well your not making it easy on me."

"Well then why don't you just-" I didn't finish because Michael interupted me.

"Okay everyone group for today is over. See you all next Thursday."

I grabbed my big hollister tote and put it on my shoulder. I stood up and Troy followed and put his backpack on one shoulder. He is really gorgeous but I feel so tiny compared to him. But at the same time it seems like I'd fit perfectly next to him.

I walked towards the door and went outside. A few seconds later Troy came out and went to a tree nearby and sat down by it. I just stayed at the sidewalk waiting for my mom.

After a while Troy's ride came and I watched as he got into the car. Then he looked back at me kind of hesitant then looked away. As though he considered giving me a ride but changed his mind. I waited a few more minutes before deciding that my obviously passed out somewhere and I obviously need to walk.

Again.

**

* * *

8:15 p.m.**

"Ma!" nothing.

"Mom?!?!"silence. I took my shoes off by the door and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough my mom was passed out again. I walked over to her lifeless looking body. I shook her lightly and heard her groan. Well at least she's still alive.

"Mom?...Come on we have to get up." I shake her again. No response. Now I have to do this the hard way. I put my tote on the table and go to her left side. I lift her arm around my shoulders.

"1...2...3" I whispered before lifting her body up.

Now keep in mind my mom is only two inches taller than me sure. But she weighs way more than me. Especially when she's drunk.

I wrapped my right arm around her waist and hold her hand with my left. I slowly drag her to the stairs. I stop for a moment and look up. 24 steps, trust me over the past 3 years I have learned to know how many steps there are. I take a deep breath and start dragging her up the stairs. One step at a time no help at all from her. How I do this like everyday I have no idea. 3 more left almost there.

I finally reached the last step and almost dropped her at that point. I start pulling her towards the left to her room. When I get there I kick the door open with a loud bang. Then proceed to the bed, when finally there I literally like throw her on the bed and then tuck her in. I grab the garbage can and put it next to the bed just in case she 'needs' it.

I walk to the door quietly and then close it. I walk to my room and lock the door. I don't want any disruption in the morning. I walk to the dresser and look in my mirror and start taking off my jewelery. I take off my make up and then take off my clothes and put my pjs on. I grab my latest issue of vogue and find a advertizment and tear it out. I go to my desk and grab the tape then go the the door and cover up the kick mark that my mother did this morning to get my attention.

I love my mom and all...when she's sober. It's just she took my father's death so hard. I don't talk about that fact much and don't plan on it. My mom hasn't been to a conference for the last 3 years and counting. I always have to make up excuses for her it's embarressing. I don't envite my friends over anymore. I don't even let it be an option. Taylor Kelsi and Sharpay don't suspect a thing. I plan on keeping it that way. Taylor knows one of my secrets though...that I c-

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" I jumped up and ran to the door. I threw it open and run down the hall to my mothers room. I open the door to find her having one of her hideous episodes. She stops yelling for a second to look at me.

"You." She growls at me. Here it comes.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't made him come to your stupid decathalon shit! He'd still be here! You bitch!" She grabbed the clock next to her bed and before I have time to react she throws it at me. It hits my cheek roughly then falls to the ground. I bring my hand to my cheek and run my cold fingers to the bruise forming. I look up at her tears stinging my eyes. I watch as her eyes go wide she reaching her arm out to me.

"Gabriella, sweetheart I...I'm so sorry." She says threw tears. She sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands and keeps repeating 'i'm so sorry'. I shake my head and close the door. I can't hate her...it's the alcohol. Right?

I start towards the bed but then stop. I look over to the bathroom door and start towards that instead. I walk in and look in the mirror. The bruise is huge already and it just happened. I watch tears escape my eyes and slowly open my draw. I stare at the razor considering my options. I could cut or I could just go to sleep. I chose cut. I reach for the razor and bring it to my left arm. I let it rest there a moment. Then I closed my eyes and. I quickly grab a towel and hold it to my arm. Then I put the razor back into the draw and I slowly walk back to my room and lay down in my bed. Shaking every now in then from the impact of the clock. I hold my right hand to the towel and I eventually do fall asleep but in pain and tears running down my face.

* * *

**what do you guys think? honestly continue? yes or no?**


	3. My Crush?

**Gabriellas POV**

"Gabi what happened to your face?"Taylor asked while we were by our lockers.

"What? Oh shit not enough make-up?"

"Gabs! You have a bruise the size of a watermelon on your face. All you can think about is if theres enough make-up covering it?!?"

"Tay it was just a long night okay. I have to go to homeroom, care to join me?"

"Fine Montez but don't think this convo is over."

_Oh I would never exspect that._

**Troys POV**

"Hey Chad"

"Yea Captain?" I sat down in my desk and turned to look at him.

"Why are you reading...Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Well...I saw Taylor reading it and decided to give it a shot."

"Let me get this straight. You would read a book just because you saw a girl reading it?"

"Well...not just any girl..." He said blushing a little. I looked at him with an amused look on my face.

"Oh excuse me. Just because _Taylor_ is reading it?"

"Oh shut up dude!" He threw the book at me but I ducked in time to miss his shot. But it flew right pass me and hit Gabriella in the arm.

**Gabriellas POV**

"Gabs do you know if we had chemistry homework?" Taylor asked as we headed into homeroom.

"Well I think we had that worksh-" But I got interupted by a book being thrown at my arm. I droped my books in my hand and put my right arm over the bruise forming on my left arm. Did I mention I bruise easily? Well I do!

"Danforth!!" I heard Taylor yell next to me. Then she bent down and picked up the book and went to tell Chad off. I think they are just secretly in love with each other. But I'm in too much pain to get into detail about that love story.

I bent down to pick up my books and reached for my notebook just to touch another hand. I looked up and saw Troy Bolton squating awfully close to me.

We stayed in that position for a while. I don't know why I'm staring at him I mean it's just Bolton. But something about those eyes..ugh snap out of it! I quickly glared at him and snatched my book away.

"What do you need Bolton?"

"Are you okay Gabriella?" I looked over at him ready to tell him a piece of my mind. But stopped. I looked in his eyes and saw that he looked sincere. I smiled softly at him and said.

"Uh...yea I'll live. Thanks." I grabbed the rest of my books and watched as he stood up then reached his hand out for me to take. I hesitated then grabbed his hand and let him help me up.

"Thanks again."

"yourwelcome Brie," He smiled then walked back to his seat. I felt myself blush and walked back to my seat and sat down.

"Brie." I smiled to myself, I like that name.

**After School Gabriellas POV**

"Tay I'll see you tomorrow I have to go to the library."

"Okay Gabs see ya. Oh and please ice that...bruise. Please take it easy."

"Promise Tay Love ya." I gave her a hug and walked to the library pulled out my ipod and got a seat.

**About 10 minutes later**

"...But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open -..."

"Hey Brie."

"Ahh!" I pulled the headphones out of my ear when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Troy. I glared at him.

"You need something?"

"You have a nice voice you know."

"Thanks I guess..." I looked down at the book in front of me to prevent him from seeing me blush.

"Why is a pretty girl like you in a library on a friday afternoon?" He asked scooting a little closer.

"I have nothing better to do?"he laughed this caused me to look at him.

"What?" I said kind of annoyed.

"You know I've known-known you for what? 24 hours? I already know how to push your buttons." He leaned back in his chair gave me a goofy grin. I gasped then glared at him.

"No you don't Bolton!"

"Shhhhh!" I turned to see the librarian hissing at me.

"No you don't Bolton."

"Yes I do Montez confess it." He leaned forward a little.

"Nuh uh." I said unconsiously leaning forward.

"I think I do." He looked at my face for a minute then looked back at me and leaned back in shock.

"What?" I asked him litterally confused.

"What happened to your face? It was fine yesturday." He said concern evident in his voice. I looked aways and looked down.

"I..I walked into the door not really paying attention?"

"That sounded like a question to me."

"Well it's not!" I said starting to gather my stuff. I stood up but stopped when he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him tring to loosen his grip but it only got firmer. He stood up and looked at me in the eye. I don't even want to blink fearing that if I do his eyes won't be there anymore.

"Is that why your in group?" He whispered looking at my cheek for a brief second.

"No it's not. Now if you'd let go-"

"Hey I'm your partner you should at least be able to talk to me."

"I don't even know you as I've said before. Okay and it's none of you business anyways okay. It's my life my problem-"

"Exactly it doesn't have to be your problem. I know I never really paid any attention to you before. But I sure as hell knew who you were. All the guys like you but are to scared to speak. You walk around all high and mighty but not at the same time. _If_ thats even possible. You haven't gone on a date in 3 years and no one knows why. You just isolate yourself from the world and that makes people pay attention to you. You dress like and all american sweetheart and get great grades and sing apparently. You don't have to deal with something yourself. Especially if theres someone who wants to help." He whispered the last part and I relized he stopped talking. I noticed the tears falling down my cheek and pulled my hand out of his grip and wiped them away.

"That was touching and all Troy and great to know you noticed me. But I don't plan on letting you in any time soon." I turned to walk to the exit and heared him say.

"So will I see you in group?" I turned back to look at him.

"I guess since I'll be avoiding you until then." And on that note I left. I mean I can't let myself fall for Troy Bolton. Or let him in.

* * *

**Okay so Troy isn't supposed to like Gabriella but shes supposed to like him at least right now. I don't know if I liked this chap much...but review with your opinion. I love hearing them. :**


	4. The hint?

"Troy!!" I ran to the door. Then ran downstairs. I saw him by the kitchen door looking pissed. But he always looks like that, makes you wonder if his face is stuck like that.

"yea?"

"Yea? What the hell Troy I told your ass to wash the fucking dishes. One fucking thing I asked and what do you do? Ignore it?!" he walked over to me and stared at me hard.

"I just got here." he leaned over and whispered harshly in my ear.

"well get your lazy ass over there and clean the shit up!!" he pushed me in the direction of the dishes. I stood over the sink and looked at him. He just glared in response. I shook my head and started washing. He left obviously satisfied and headed upstairs. I finished the last of the dishes and made my way upstairs when he came to the top step and blocked my way. 

"Where yo ass going?"

"to my room."

"No your taking your filthy ass back down there and clean this damn house until I can see my reflection on the carpet!"

"If I don't?" he pushed me back down a step.

"if-you-don't-I'll-hit-you-so-hard-that-you'll-be-with-your-damn-mother." by the time he finished I was on the last step. 

"Now go!" He gave me a big shove into the wall. Then went back upstairs without even asking if I as alright. I slowly slid down the wall and leaned against it and staying there. Once I got over the pain I got back up and started to clean. 

**Gabriellas POV**

_I wonder why Troy's in group? Ugh I must seem like a stalker always asking myself why he's there. But it makes me curious. My mom has been awfully quiet…she must be passed out somewhere. I don't even know how she goes to work anymore._

I snapped out of my daydream and got into bed and went to sleep.

_Damn. Tomorrows Thursday._

I walked into school the next day seemingly….happy. I walked to my locker and got my chemistry book and waited for Taylor.

"Hey Gabi, aren't we happy today?" I glared at her and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha ha ha very funny Tay."

"What? I'm serious." She paused in her locker then slowly turned to look at me.

"Do you know what's wrong with Troy?" 

_Omg Troy what's wrong is he hurt? Sick? What?!_

"No why what's wrong?" I asked kind of urgently.

"Uhh…he just looks really worn out. That's all, miss I don't give a shit about Troy Bolton." She gave me a teasing smile then we headed to homeroom. I will confess I couldn't stop wondering what was with Troy. I mean I simply couldn't wait to see him. Well not in that way in the I care way. 

When we got to homeroom I didn't see Troy but I did see his friends. I walked back to my desk and sat there kind of waiting for Troy to walk through that door. I watched as Ms. Darbus walked in and started talking in her Shakespeare way. It gets annoying after a while and you learn to ignore it. She started taking attendance and as she was saying Troy's name he walked in. I will say in all truth he looked like he got nothing but 2 hours of sleep last night.

He walked in slowly and sat down without contact with anyone. Ms. Darbus looked at him through her glasses for a moment then continued roll. I didn't hear her say Montez since I wouldn't have replied anyway. I could only stare at his head and wonder why he looked so tired. Wondering if the reason for no sleep is why he's in group. 

I didn't hear the bell ring, so I was late for my next class. I of course didn't care at all.

"Gabi I swear if you stare at that boy any longer." Taylor said throwing a fry at my head. I turned and glared at her.

"Taylor it's lunch time. I haven't seen some of these people since homeroom. I'm simply observing okay?" Taylor burst into laughter as soon as I finish talking. 

"What?!"

"Gabi do you think I was born yesterday? I mean really I know you were looking at him. Hell he may even know that your looking at him."

"Shut up Tay." I looked back down at my food. After a few moments Taylor decided to grace me with her wisdom.

"Why don't you tell him already?"

"Tell him what?"

"Why your in group…tonight it'd be perfect. I mean I can tell that you want to."

"I don't know him."

"Well there's your chance." She nodded her head toward the door. I turned around and saw Troy walking slowly out the door. I turned back at Tay. She smiled and nodded again. I hesitated a moment and then stood up with my tray threw it away and ran out the cafeteria to find him.

I followed him until I got to his locker. I turned the corner and paused. He had his head against his locker as if it was the only thing holding him up. I quietly walked up to him but not so quiet as to scare him. 

"Hey…Brie." I gasped slightly. I didn't know he had seen me, I gained composure and spoke.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm….tired. Really _really_ tired." he responded slowly in a whisper.

"Why?" he stood up and looked at me. I could see the bags under his eyes and how he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. Literally so yea." He looked down the hallway and back the other way. Then he looked back at me.

"You want to go somewhere else?"

"…Sure?…." He smiled the best he could and grabbed my hand and led me to the old science lab. Then to these abandoned stairs that I'd never seen before. But when we got to the top I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He sat down on a bench off to the side and leaned against the banister behind it. He closed his eyes and looked at peace. I couldn't help but smile really, I mean he looked so cute.

"Come here," he said suddenly breaking me out of my trance. I hesitated at first but then walked over and sat down. I looked up at him and smiled more. And the strange thing is that even though we weren't saying anything at all. We were saying everything in the world.

* * *

**Okay this one sucked but we had a load of homework before spring break. But the next one I'll make sure has my full attention. I already know what it's about and I feel bad for Gabi. Hint hint. and the begining was a preview to why Troys in group. Well review.**


	5. My nightmare

**Gabriellas POV**

Yesterday was very boring. Troy and I just talked like friends then the bell rang and we didn't see each other again. I'm serious he skipped group yesterday and I was very bored. My mom also forgot to pick me up! I swear nothing ever goes my way. Something has to go wrong when everything is going right. I think I'm cursed or something.

School as usual was uneventful. There was a party tonight but I decided to skip. I mean if I went who would be here to make sure my mom was alright. I mean sure she is drunk but I still love her tons. Well I'm supposed to love her right? 

I fell asleep a few minutes later and started to dream.

_So we are all gathered here today, to remember the life of Jose Montez._

_He was a very dedicated man. A man of his word. A loving husband and father. He never let you down when you asked him a favor. He went the limit to make sure his family was safe. He was the perfect man……_

_We are gathered here to remember the life of Gabriella Montez. She died a tragic death but will always be remembered. She was beautiful, smart, talented, nice, caring. All of the qualities you would look for in a wife. Too bad she never let anyone in soon enough to get one. _

_(everyone in the room burst into laughter)_

_I wonder sometimes if she had let people in if she would have died. I mean she commited suicide! What could she have been thinking. At the young age of 16 so much ahead of her and so little to loose. Sometimes I wonder these things. But she had a wonderful mother. Always there for her and loving also. She raised her well. Just wish that all that raising got to be used…She died April 14, 2008 in a fire. I think I can smell the smoke now. _

_(everyone starts coughing uncontrollably)_

I shot up in my bed sweat dripping down my face, back, neck, everywhere. I looked at the clock. 2 a.m. today was April 14. I looked around and everything looked…fine.

"Beep….beep….beep……beep…..beep….beep" 

The fire alarm what the? I looked at the floor and saw….smoke. I shot out of bed and ran to the door. I grabbed the handle and instantly pulled back. It was burning and I'm sure I was burned too. I started coughing as more smoke got into the room. I ran back to my bed and pulled the sheet off and went back to the door and put the sheet on the handle and opened the door. Smoke flooded into the room. I couldn't see a thing at all. I reached my right hand out in front of me and started walking slowly to the stairs. I pulled my t-shirt up to my nose and cover my face with my left hand. 

Now I know like the next person that your supposed to crawl I know but still. I am in panic mode and that's not the first thing you'll think about at 2 in the morning.

When I finally got to the stair I grabbed the rail and slowly went down. The farther down I went the heavier the smoke got. The stairs were hot and so was the rail but I had to get down there. I ran to the kitchen when I finally got to the bottom. The smoke wasn't as heavy in here so I figured this is where the fire started. I looked at the table and noticed my mother was passed out. Then I looked at the stove and noticed it was on. I ran over and picked the pot up. But I dropped it when some of the water fell on my arm. I grabbed the towel on the table and tried again. I successfully got the pot to the sink and poured everything out. 

I turned to my mom and started shaking her. She didn't budge. I started crying with thoughts of her being dead. So I shook her harder. No luck I bent down and she still had a pulse. I turned to the sink and grabbed a towl and put some cold water on it. I had two burns now on my right arm and hand. I put the towel over my hand and ran back to my room.

I grabbed my backpack and started throwing things in a pair of jeans some tanks a sweatshirt and bra and underwear. I put a notebook and some pens. I grabbed a few hair bands and then got my razor kit. I grabbed my tote which carried my homework and such and put it on my bed next to my backpack. I put some jeans on quickly and a sweatshirt. I put on my socks and tennis shoes and grabbed my backpack and tote. Then I ran back to the kitchen I shook my mom again. Still no response I wetn to the sink and poured some water into a cup and threw it on her. She woke up instantly and then started coughing. I grabbed her arm and threw it over my shoulder. I heard sirens in the distant and carried her with some of her help to the door. I opened it and ran to a tree nearby and then dropped my mom on the ground. I leaned against the tree and bent over coughing. 

The siren stopped outside our house. I watched the firemen run in our house and a paramedic run to my moher and I. She had a kit with her then she started asking me questions.

"Are you hurt?" I put my index finger up and coughed a few more times then whispered no.

"Are you burnt or anything?" I nodded my head and showed her my arm and hand. She put her kit down and started treating my burn. When she finished she wrapped it with a wrap and then looked at my mother. 

"Is she alright?" 

"Yea I think so."

"Was there anyone else inside?

"No,"

"How did this happen?" I looked at her a moment and then at my mother.

"Umm…she was cooking but fell asleep I guess and then the fire started."

"Ma'am we're going to have to see you by the ambulance over here." This man lead her to the truck and they started asking her questions. Then I noticed them putting something in her mouth. They were checking her alcohol level.

"It'll be alright sweetheart. Do you know anyone you can stay with?"

"No not anyone I would want to impose on."

"You'll have to stay at the station or the hospital. Which ever one works out best." I nodded again. I looked around noticing the neighbors gathered around. Even though this wasn't my fault I still felt a hundred percent embarrassed. 

* * *

"Gabriella?" I looked up to see Sarah the paramedic standing there.

"Yes?" She paused for a second then sat in the chair next to me.

"Was…was your mother drunk yesterday?" I stared at her a moment.

"Yea…I guess she was."

"What d you mean you think?"

"Well I went to bed before she came home. But I believe she was. Why?"

"Well her alcohol level was above state level. She is going to have to start rehab."

"Okay…."

"But considering how she was last night she will need more care than is available here."

"I don't mean to be rude…but can you get to the point?"

"Of course. See the best rehab center is in Salt Lake City."

"Oh." I looked down at my hands. 

"I know it's a long ways away but it's for the best. Now all we have to really settle is where you will live. Could you stay with a family member?"

"I…I don't think so. I don't know of any my grandmother lives in Peru and my parents were only children. I don't really know anyone but my best friend. But she already has a full house. I mean 3 sisters 2 brothers her parents and her grandmother."

"I see. Well I guess we have to resort to the only thing I can think of."

"Whats that?" I was very curious to what her idea was.

"Well the city will provide an apartment to you for free. You would only have to pay for electricity, phone, AC, and maybe cable. Heat will be provided of course but I'd doubt you will use it much."

"So I'll ave to live….alone?"

"Well yes I mean others could live in the house also but only if it's really necessary."

"Oh ok…well thank-you. But could I make a request?"

"Oh course."

"One when will I have it? And I'd prefer if it was close to my school. I mean I don't have a car so yea…"

"Oh of course sweety I'll make sure of it. And as for when you'll have it I'm, not sure but most likely by Monday I don't want you sleeping in the station to long. Well I have to get going but I just wanted to catch you up on that."

"thank-you." She nodded and walked away.

I leaned back in my seat and brought my knees closer to my body. Then I put my backpack down and leaned on it. I soon fell asleep thinking one thing really.

Why do the bad things always happen to me?

**Okay maybe it sucked im sorry if that is true but i tried my best to describe everything. and i really hope you liked it.**

**review review review por favor :**


	6. My confession

2 Months later--

"Gabs I have to go home now. Are you going to be alright?"

"No worries Tay how many times have I said that since I've moved in?"

"About a thousand million" I rolled my eyes and walked to the door and held it open for her. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Call me if you hear anything. Or better yet…call Troy." she grinned and winked at me then ran out the door before I could do anything.

I closed the door and double locked it. I mean you never know what could happen. I do live alone, getting money from my mom at her community service job. But that still doesn't mean something couldn't happen. But I don't want to jinx anything of course. I walked to the little family room and turned the TV. off. I then walked to the windows and made sure they were locked. Once I was sure they were I walked back to my room and got into bed.

"_Hey Brie what's up?"_

"_Umm nothing Troy." I looked up from my book and stared at him a moment. Then I looked back down. "is there something I can help you with?"_

"_I was actually wondering if you'd go to the Snow Ball with me next month?"_

"_but that's next month…."_

"_I know I just have to make sure no one asks you before I get the chance to." He gave me a smile that made me thankful I was sitting._

"_Umm yea I would, I would love that." I smiled up at him. He reached his hand out to me and I accepted it happily. He lifted me up and pulled me real close._

"_Your…your really beautiful you know that?" I looked down a little embarrassed. He lifted my chin with his thumb._

"_I mean that." I was going to object but he pressed his--_

"beep…beep….beep…be-" I threw my hand over the alarm clock knocking it off the nightstand.

I slowly sat up in the bed and looked around. When I realized it was just a dream I went right back down. Don't you just hate when you have a really great dream but then when the great part of it is coming you wake up and never get the dream back. Well I hate it. So much because it was at the right part- Wait…what am I doing? I don't know wait I can't like Troy I mean it's Troy. As in Bolton and no that can't happen. Well not consciously….

**

* * *

**

30 min before Last Hour

"Gabriella?" I looked up and saw Brenda, a sophomore standing by my locker.

"Yea Brenda?"

"Is the scholastic decathlon meeting after school today?"

"Yea I think it is. You should ask Taylor to be sure."

"Oh I was but she was busy." she looked away clearly embarrassed. "well I had better get going. See you after school." I nodded slowly at her.

What does she mean Taylor was busy? I mean…wait a second. I grabbed my tote and started towards Taylor's locker. As I was walking pass the locker room. A little devil thing had to happen. There was water on the floor! I mean I could twist my ankle, crack my head, fracture something. But when I was going to hit the ground I felt arms wrap around my waist. I swear everyone in the hallway stopped and was staring at us. When the arms let up I turned around to see some familiar eyes.

"Thanks," I whispered and continued toward Taylor's locker. Then I felt him grab my wrist and turn me around.

"Hey where are you going so fast?"

"Just to see why Taylor is so pre-occupied. You can join me if you'd like." I then turned around and practically ran away. But damn him for being fast since he caught up with me in like 5 steps.

"What exactly do you expect her to be doing?"

"Well if my sources embarrassment and my calculations are correct then I know what is going on."

"What?"

"Just watch." I rounded the corner to Taylor's locker. I mean sure in my head the images of them making out seemed so easy to handle. But now looking at it, it seems so real. I turned to see Troy's reaction and saw he had a silly grin on his face. Almost as if he already knew about the situation. Then he looked down at me and put an arm around my shoulders. Okay can we scream random and awkward now? I swear someone would think we were proud parents or something. Something is so, so not right here. Well finally they broke apart for air I hope and Taylor spotted me.

"Gabs!"

"Uh huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here…."

"Oh right. Hi Troy." Taylor started fixing her shirt and then fixed his.

"Hey Tay, Chad." Chad started blushing and looked down embarrassed which I don't really see often.

"Wait, wait, wait! You all knew about this….this….fling?!" Troy took his arm from around me which I may add I missed instantly.

"Hey baby doll things happen. But you had to sense it was going to happen. I mean don't you just hate when two people who obviously feel for each other don't do anything about it?" more than you know.. Wait! Baby Doll??

"Uh yea I guess."

"Gabs let's go we have that meeting." before I could fit a word in she dragged me off to our decathlon meeting.

**

* * *

**

After the meeting of course

After the meeting I headed home early instead of going to Taylor's like I said I would. Who knew so much math work would make me so tired. I mean I probably would have gone to sleep right there against that chalk board. I walked to my door. 014 I know what a weird number right? Well Taylor says it's a sign. A sign to what I have no idea.

I opened the door and instantly locked it. I threw my bag on the couch and proceeded to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw nothing that interested me. But don't know what I exactly want.

_Troy._

Okay so not true I mean please. But really don't you hate it when you come home. You know your hungry. And you know its not in the fridge or anywhere. Yet you can't quite place what you want. Well I hate that.

I head back to the couch and start making a list of what I hate.

_Things that I Gabriella Montez HATE_

_10- The fact I can never decide on food._

_9- The fact I live alone._

_8-My mother at times for making this living situation._

_7- My father for dying._

_6- Magazines for having beautiful/artificially/fake models._

_5- Models for being able to be made beautiful._

_4- Girls who have the man they love with them._

_3- Marco Fisher for being my like first boyfriend. he sucked_

_2- Troy for being the man I love._

_1- Me. For all the above and for things I can't put on paper._

Yes and from this list I can tell I am a lost cause.

**

* * *

**

Next Day

"Alright class if you settle down!" Mrs. McClain paused while she waited then continued. "Thank-you. Now I am going to pass back the quizzes from yesterday. Some of us did better than others, but we'll just have to work on that."

She started walking down the isles and placing all the quizzes face down. It's a type of privacy thing so not to embarrass anyone. Once she walked away I slowly but calmly flipped it over. I expected an A, or even and A-. But at the bottom of my list was a C-. I don't think I've gotten one in my whole life. I mean I live for perfection. My dad always said that if your not doing your best it'll show in your work. And that simply means failure.

As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the classroom and straight to my locker. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I'm sure it looks dumb I mean I'm crying over a stupid grade I mean. ugh this is just so unfair.

I quickly grabbed my gym bag and started looking through it and grabbed my make-up kit. I shoved it in my bag, slammed my locker and ran to the closest bathroom. I kicked the door open and went straight to the sink. I didn't even have time to look for anyone else in any stall. I had to do this and do it fast.

I hastily opened the kit and pulled the razor out and put it against my skin. I looked up in the mirror at my tear stained face and closed my eyes and quickly cut. I looked down at the blood dripping into the sink and just watched. After enough was gone I grabbed a paper towel and put it on my arm and ran water over it. I started washing the razor when the bathroom door opened.

Damn.

Sharpay just stood there staring at my arm and the razor I was trying to clean. After a few minutes of tense silence. She finally looked up at me, shock clearly written on her face.

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god!" I quickly threw the razor in the case and put the case in my bag and then turned to Sharpay.

"Why?" I don't know why but the look on her face. Like she really cared with every ounce of her heart just made me full out sob. I will never be able to explain what came over me but I totally trusted her for some reason.

"It's a long story." She turned and locked the door then turned to me and went and sat on the counter.

"I was going to skip anyway." I took that as an okay and went to sit next to her.

"Well it started like 2 or 3 years ago really. I mean my dad died, and at first everything was all about being together and love. Then things got really ugly. I mean my mom started drinking. She didn't like hit me hit me but sometimes being in her way was dangerous. I got used to it after a while. Making excuses for her when she missed some big concert or conference or something like that. Never brought any friends home scared of their reactions. I mean soon it got to be too much. I tried everything to release all the pain and guilt. I tried throwing up, not eating, then just settled on cutting. It felt the best and I don't know why. I'd cut whenever it was a holiday or I did bad at something. every time my mom blamed me for his death I just cut. Fathers day was like a party and totally cut up arms and arguments and shit. But then she went to far and got sent to rehab. So now I live alone and im all by myself."

**A/N: i left out some details in this fyi**

"Wow. I'd hate to be you too." I just simply nodded my head in agreement.

"it sucks."

"hey come on let's get going it smells like blood in here." I laughed slightly and got up off the counter and followed Sharpay out. Unfortunately classes were changing and everyone was staring at me like they knew or something. All of this was too much, I pushed passed Sharpay and ran. I heard her yelling my name to come back but I was gone.

I ran to the gym and let the door slam behind me. I started walking in a circle by the door. Comprehending what I had just told her and why I had told her. Of course I couldn't think of a reason good enough to satisfy me. After a while I just sat down by the door and just cried. I don't know why I'm being so hormonal it could deal with my period but who knows. I may just need a good cry. I haven't really cried since the fire.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and through my blurry eyes I saw Troy standing in front of me.

"Yea. I always start crying randomly." I cracked a pathetic smile and looked back down. I felt him sit down next to me and then he studied me.

"What…what happened to your arm?" I looked down at my arm and then at him.

"I cut it."

"I don't believe that."

"Fine with me."

"Is that why your in group?"

"Yea." he nodded and looked away so I did too. "why do you care anyways?"

"Maybe because someone has to if you won't" I turned and looked at him. His face showed no specific emotion. Finally he looked at me. We just sat there looking at each other letting our eyes say what our mouths wouldn't.

This is usually the moment where he would slowly but surely start leaning in. I would lean in a little. This process would proceed until we were right there. Then our lips would gently touch and we would experience our first kiss. Officially breaking the friends only rule. Of course none of this school girls fantasy happened. We just sat there and stared. Maybe it was the state that I am currently in. you know the tears and smeared makeup etc.. Maybe it is a turn off. I just wish he would notice me.

"Come on," he stood up and offered me his hand.

"Where are we going?" I took his hand and let him pull me up.

"We're going to get some food. Then we're going to talk about anything and everything."

"Why are you so nice?"

"Because….I just am. You know kill them with kindness." he started toward the doors that lead to the parking lot.

"You coming?" I quickly wiped my face and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

**okay i am sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. school is out and i wrote this at school. it took a while to hack in and get so yea. it's SUMMER so i will update like asap. but please review. this isn't what i exactly had i could only get the first three pages sorry.**

**i'll update if i get at least 8 reviews. like seriously that'll get you two whole chapters. :)**


	7. My act

"So when's your birthday?" I turned and looked at Troy for a moment then answered.

"Uh, April 18. When's yours?"

"October 18." we pretty much were silent after that.

**A/N: do you see a connection? His half birthday is her birthday and her half birthday is his birthday. ;)**

When we got to the restaurant-which happened to be Denny's- we got talking again after we ordered.

"So how did you start group?" I put my glass down and looked at him a while. As if trying to see if I could trust him. All signs point to yes.

"Taylor suggested it. How'd you?"

"My mom." We sat in silence but a comfortable one. Then Troy spoke again.

"You know what I hate the most?"

"what?"

"Did you know my dad is bipolar?"

"No. I mean he did have mood swings. But I always figured it was from coaching-"

"He left because it got out of control. He started pushing players and throwing things. Making us do drills to the point it was like abuse."

"I-I didn't know."

"No one did really. I didn't even know. But you know what sucks the most?"

"What?"

"All of us have it. I mean we're his off-spring so it's only natural at least we don't have it as bad."

"We?"

"I have two older siblings and a younger sister."

"Oh I didn't know any of that."

"Not many do…..I mean we have to take pills and crap. I hate it, Moms in the middle of divorce papers. She's already moved out left us with him."

"What's your sisters name?"

"Tiffany."

"Tiffany Bolton. That's pretty." He smiled a little and that made me feel happier for some reason.

"What- what are your other siblings names?"

"Uh see there is a T theme in our family. Trevor, Talia, me, and little Tiffany."

"Talia is so pretty."

"Yea my mom was like obsessed with the name. My dad wanted to name her Tuesday or Tessa or something."

"No Talia is perfect."

"Yea. But when the divorce is over my moms going to London."

"Why?"

"To be with her boyfriend. So we're going to move in with Talia and her fiancé."

"Oh will you still be at East High?" I hate the urgency in my voice. And the fact that my heart is beating a thousand times.

"Yea."

"Thank-god." I whispered to myself.

"Why would you miss me?" He gave me that cheeky smile that makes me melt. I shook my head vigorously. But obviously I was lying.

"ok whatever you say Montez."

"What happened to Brie?"

"Oh I like to switch things up a bit. You know keep you on your toes." He gave me a wink and got up to go to the bathroom.

The waitress came by and put our food down.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I blushed a little but fought it down a bit.

"Oh no."

"Oh cause you guys seem like one…"

"Me and Troy? Oh no."

"Sweetie I've seen a plenty of guys come in here with girls. The way he looked at you made me wish I was 17 again."

"Umm thank you?"

"Oh I'm sorry honey I don't mean to intrude I just wanted to know that's all. Enjoy your meal." I smiled at her while she walked away.

Did me and Troy really act like a couple? I mean it's likely but not at the same time. Troy is this super hot jock. I'm this popular dork. The math isn't right. I mean opposites attract right and we are kind of different. Ugh I wish he would just tell me if he likes me or not. Then maybe I wouldn't be sitting here analyzing our relationship because of what a middle aged waitress said.

"Hey," I looked up and saw Troy smirking at me. That smirk he never does to anyone else. Trust me I've been watching, not in the stalkerish way. More in the observing way.

"Hi,"

"Did you miss me?"

"Ye-no not really. Hardly noticed you left." nice one Montez.

"Right. So your turn." He looked at me while pouring ketchup for his fries.

"My turn for what?"

"To tell me your sob story."

"Oh right." I paused and ate a few fries. Hoping he forgot completely about asking me the

Question at all. OF course he has a better memory than most guys who I've been on dates with. I mean not that this is a date I'm just saying.

He reached out and grab my preventing me from grabbing another fry. My eyes instantly shoot up to his. Have I mentioned that his eyes make me go crazy. I seriously can't function when looking at them. I get nervous about little things like my hair and is my mascara clumping. I mean really dumb things to think about. But it's like he knows what he's doing and gets pleasure. Since after our eyes connect a smirk comes to his lips. I think I'll die right here thank you.

"Intermission has lasted long enough. Time for your story." his voice is so sexy you won't believe. I mean it's like this sex god is trying to turn you on or something of the sort. I don't know how to describe it I mean it's husky like. But soft very soft. And gentle that's key and so so sexy have I mention that?

"Uh my dad died like 2 years or so ago. My mom has blamed me ever since. She got drunk a lot is an understatement. I think I've only seen her sober twice. That's actually really sad. I guess when she started getting abusive I really thought it was my fault. I wanted more abuse than I was getting. So I tried like everything and settled on cutting. Taylor told me about group and I gave it a shot. The instructor gave me these rubber bands he said to put it on my wrist and pop yourself whenever you find the urge to cut. It'll help. Of course I had to move to your group when it was getting harder to get to the other one so yea. There's my sob story." I looked up at him and he looked at me. I looked away embarrassed and just finished our food and left.

* * *

**guys i know i promised two chapters. but i didn't get many reviews sorrry. but seriously reviews would make me very happy. so if you have ideas of what gabriella and troy should do next tell me! cause seriously i have no idea. so writers block. lol. i love you guys who reviewed. zoe xoxo**


	8. My bod

**2 weeks later—**

"You and Troy look…cozy." Taylor said coming to my locker at the end of the day.

"Uhh you could say that I guess."

"Come on Gabi when are you going to admit you love the lunkhead? I mean this is ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous Taylor?" We both looked and found Troy and Chad standing there. I gave Taylor a look as in, don't say one damn word look.

"Nothing really. Just girl talk you know." She turned to me and gave me a look as in we'll be talking later. I rolled my eyes and continued filling my tote with books.

"Come on Chad let's go. Bye Gabi bye Troy." Taylor said leading Chad away.

I finished filling my bag then turned to Troy.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking mall food movie at my place?"

"Okay let's go." I held my tote in my hands and put my purse over my shoulder. We headed out to Troy's car. I haven't been walking as much as I used to since now I have Troy as a ride. I put my bags in the back then got in the passenger seat. I put my seatbelt on then looked at my hands, which were red as tomatoes. They looked ready to bleed. Just what I get for carrying that heavy bag.

"Wow why didn't you ask me to carry your bag?" I looked over at Troy.

"I didn't think it was that heavy…So what mall are we going to?"

"Just the one around here." I nodded and we headed to the mall.

* * *

"So what should we get?" we were currently standing in line for pizza.

"I don't care really. Just pizza and breadsticks should be fine." Troy looked at me a second then nodded. When it was our turn he ordered one small pepperoni and green pepper pizza with breadsticks and two sodas. Troy waited for the food and I went to find a table.

I sat and found myself watching Troy's every move. I never really noticed how smoothly he moved before. I also didn't know how many other girls watch him. I mean I know we're not an item but still I feel like I have this special hold on him. But that hold is only seen by me. I even 

find myself glaring at all the girls who turn their heads to look at his butt. Of course I snapped out of it when I saw him walking over to me. I smiled at him as he sat down and that soon turned into a huge grin when I saw all of those girls jaws drop. So take that.

"This looks so good." I said gazing at the pizza.

"Yea pizza are like my life. I know how to pick them right?" I picked up a piece and took a bite it was so good. And had the right amount of everything. I was so into that pizza that I let out a moan. Which made Troy laugh and me blush.

"So I'm guessing you think it's good also?"

"Yes! You are so choosing my pizzas from now on."

"Well I look forward to picking them." I smiled at him. We continued eating for a while then out of nowhere this girl walks over to the table and taps Troy on the shoulder.

"Hi listen I was wondering if you could help me with something?" She was so flirting with him. And I hate to say I feel like a jealous girlfriend. Troy looked at me quickly then at the girl.

"Um sure what do you need help with?" The girl looked at me then leaned on the table as if trying to block me. Then turned to Troy.

"Me and my friends are going out of town to Miami. We need bathing suits for it and need a mans opinion." She reached out and rubbed Troy's arm. This is ridiculous no joke!!

"Could you help us?" I started grabbing my bag and getting my stuff together. This is making me sick I feel like I may puke my lunch out. I put my bag on my shoulder I take a deep breath and pop my rubber band a few times. Right as I'm about to stand and leave. Troy laughs, this made me feel like I missed something funny.

"Actually you see I really have to get going. See it's my sisters birthday next week and my girlfriend was going to help pick something out." The girl stood up some then smiled.

"Well until she gets here why don't you help us out for a while. Please." She started pouting, oh please this is gross I can just feel the puke rising. I looked at Troy and found him frowning. Okay one, what happened? Two why does he still look amazing while frowning?

"Actually," He paused and stood up and walked around her and came and pulled out my chair. I took that as a sign to stand up. "this is my girlfriend and we were leaving right babe?" I couldn't even speak so I just nodded. I mean to even have the word girlfriend come out of his mouth. And to know that he is talking about me is heavenly. The girl walked away obviously shocked none of her stuff worked too bad.

* * *

"Sorry about that. I mean I hate when girls do that all the time. I know we're just friends I just wanted her to leave." I nodded hurt by his words but what can I expect? We are only ever going to be friends. He gathered our food and when he came back by me grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. I looked up at him, even in heels I'm short next to him. He smiled down at me as if we do this all the time. And lead me out of the food court and to pac sun.

"So what are we doing in here?" I asked as he lead me through the store to the swimwear I raised an eyebrow and he just smiled.

"Hey I didn't get to see their swim bods. Can I at least see yours?" he smiled and I hit him playfully.

"You pervert!"

"Hey you love me." He leaned down a little more like he was going to kiss me. See moments like these make me think that he knows I like him. Like Taylor told Chad who told Troy who is now torturing me with the fact that he knows.

"Yea whatever." I turned and grabbed a few bikinis and some one pieces to start with. Just to get back at him for the teasing he did just now. I walked into the dressing room and saw Troy sit down then closed the door.

I have 4 swimsuits two one piece and two bikinis. The first one piece was red like the swimsuits in Baywatch. I looked in the mirror and saw how close this one was to my body I mean showed my curves perfectly. I opened the door some and stuck my head out.

"Ready?"

"Of course." He smiled I rolled my eyes. I walked out and saw him instantly sag which made me giggle.

"Gabi what happened to those bikinis?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"No I think about you but a guy has needs and your too hot to hide behind that tent."

"Fine." I walked back in the room blushing at all the things he said. I decided to skip the next one piece and get to the bikinis. I grabbed the roxy one. And put it on.

"What do you think?" I saw him slowly look up. I smiled at how he was blushing.

"You look great really." I nodded and went back inside. I grabbed the red and white stripped bikini. I walked out without announcement this time and saw his jaw drop.

I will saw this one fit me perfectly. And it was school colors which would so make Chad happy. Troy stood up slowly and walked towards me and put his arms around my waist and his forehead against mine. Please say this isn't a dream. I mean if he wasn't holding me I'm sure no positive I'd be on the ground.

"You look gorgeous."

"Really? I'm only wearing a bikini." I'm shocked at how calm I sound. He took his forehead away then smiled.

"Well you look gorgeous in it."

"Thanks."

"I'll buy it for you. Now go get changed." I nodded and turned around. Then he hit me on the butt. I turned around shocked he just smiled and gave me a wink. I turned back around slowly. Either this is one hell of a dream.

Or he definitely knows I love him. I'm killing Taylor either way.

**i have no idea what i want to do with this chapter. it's really just a random one i thought of. i considered having it be like a dream...but then again. okay i have no idea. so can you guys help me. when you review tell me if i should make this a dream or real life? i kind of want real but then again im not sure. please help me. review review review. (:**


	9. My planner?

"Bolton?...Bolton?...Does anyone know where Mr. Bolton is?" Ms. Darbus said from her little stage at the front of the room.

"I think he's sick." Someone said from the front.

"No no no he's out of town."

"I heard he got arrested." Soon the whole class was throwing out what they think happened to Troy. And each one made me worry more and more. Then Ms. Darbus gave a dramatic sigh.

"Alright! I asked where he was, not for story hour! Ah Mr. Danforth!" Everyone turned to see Chad running in the door. Taylor rolled her eyes and shook her head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your honor." Chad gave Ms. Darbus a cheeky smile.

"Where is Mr. Bolton?" Chad paled slightly which made me get sick slightly.

"Uh, here I'm supposed to give you this." He handed her a note then went to his desk without looking at anyone.

"Well thank-god." Ms. Darbus whispered to herself.

"Your tardy is excused Mr. Danforth."

Ms. Darbus started talking again but I couldn't help but wonder what was in that note. Good thing today is Thursday.

* * *

**Group**

"Okay guys today I want you to mingle with each other. Tell one another new things going on in your life. Keep them positive of course, now find a partner and start talking." Michael said then everyone went into groups. Since Troy still wasn't there I was alone waiting by the window.

I pulled my touch out of my tote and put it on shuffle. I leaned back and turned it up as loud as I could stand. And listened to the lyrics. I could relate to them fully, it's like me and Troy.

_You tell me you're in love with me  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
But every time you come too close I move away_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run  
_

_Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time_

_I don't wanna be so shy  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that you're the only one for me_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time_

_Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you_

_Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time_

The song ended and I turned away from the window to see…TROY!

"AHH!!" I fell kind of backwards-sideways in my chair and hit my head on the ground. And my head phones fell out.

"Oh shit are you alright?" I looked up and saw Troy above me looking concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea I'm just peachy." He held his hand out to help me up. I just ignored it and got up myself and picked up my chair. Then looked at troy and saw that he had a cut below his eye. I absentmindedly reached up and touched it slightly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just cut myself." He turned away and sat back down in his seat. I did the same in mine.

"So, why weren't you in school?"

"I was moving into my sisters house." I gave him a confused look.

"I thought you were doing that…later."

"some things came up." He wouldn't look at me.

"Listen I-"

"I don't need pity."

"I don't have any."

"Sure you don't"

"I don't."

"really?"

"Really."

"So what do you need?"

"Uhmmm"

"What? Just say it already."

"What's your problem?!"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Well I don't want to!"

"Good!"

"Great!!" asshole.

"Troy! Gabriella! Outside!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and headed outside. I went out the front door and sat on a bench and got out my ipod. I was going to play something when it was taken out of my hands.

"Hey!!"

"Listen my dad got arrested last night okay?" I instantly stood up and gave him a hug wrapping my arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around my waist which I won't lie gave me butterflies. I pulled back and looked at him a second.

"Did-did he do that?"

"Yea kind of."

"Troy." I couldn't help it, tears were forming in my eyes.

"I said no pity." He whispered.

"I said I didn't have any. I went through the same thing kind of. I got enough pity."

"I didn't want it to happen." He had his head down but his voice cracked anyway.

"Troy no one ever wants those things to happen."

"But…but why me. Why my sister? She shouldn't have to see those-those things." Then he broke down. I pulled him down and held him as tight as I could. I just wanted to hold him as tight as I could. Keep him safe. I know I'd never be able to do that. But I could try.

After Troy calmed down we were called back inside to try talking again. We are currently back in our circle but people are talking to each other still. Troy and I were in silence until he broke it.

"Your great you know that?" I felt my cheeks get hot. Random much?

"Thanks." I whispered.

I could feel him still looking at me. So I decided to distract myself with school work. I pulled out my planner and checked the things I still had to do, or re-read. I was about to write something down when Troy grabbed my pen and planner out of my hands. I was going to object but he put a finger to his lips so I shut up. When he handed it back to me I looked at him a second but he just had this goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked at what he wrote.

**Your cute.**

I felt myself blush really hard. I looked up slightly to see if anyone noticed. No one seemed to, I looked back down and Troy grabbed the planner back and wrote something else. He handed it back to me after a second and had that same smile on his face.

**Especially when you blush.**

This only made my cheeks get hotter if possible. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at him and he winked at me. I smiled a little bit more. And looked away.

"Alright that's it for tonight. But your homework will be to come up with a thank-you for the group. Simply prepare a speech telling us who you know has helped you through this process the most. Whether they are in this group or not. That's all you may go."

Troy stood up and left without another word. I swear that boy is so moody I never know what to do. I quickly gathered my stuff and ran after him.

* * *

**sorry this took soooo long. i'm working on another story about gabriella an intern being pregnant at 19 and troy the laker boy is 23 they have been together 5 years and yadayada and such i'm going to post it later...does it sound good? the song was sometimes by britney spears. well review (:  
**


	10. My visit

**this is way overdue and i am sorry. i was very distracted by my other story Pregnant Intern. but enough about that. READ! and review porfaplease. **

* * *

I wrote about Taylor.

She really has helped me the most with all of this. I know she wishes she could do more but she tries, I couldn't ask for more than that.

Now I'm starting to think my little speech is horrible compared to some of the other peoples. I mean theres are heartfelt and everything. Some even made me drop a tear they were so good. Damn me for waiting until the last minute to do this. Why did I wait? I mean I could have easily done it during free period or something…and like I do anything at home. I'm there most of my time watching tv and wasting the time that could be used to write this. Damn.

"Thank you Carla, Gabriella you're up." I looked up at Michael and quickly looked back down before standing up. I cleared my throat and looked down at my index card and didn't dare to look at the circle.

"My best friend Taylor has to be the one person who really helps me with all of this…drama. She actually suggested I get into group so I have her to thank really. I tell her everything, things that most people probably wouldn't want to hear. I didn't really know what to write and after hearing all of yours mine pretty much sucks considering that's all I wrote…but Taylor knows that she's been a huge help and I'm thankful for her every day, that's all that matters." I sat down and didn't look up even when everyone clapped.

"That was great Gabriella, and you're right it does only matter that, that person knows that you're thankful. Troy you're next." Michael and the rest of the group turned their attention towards Troy. I dared a look at him to see he was already standing up ready for the challenge.

"The person who has helped me the most is the most amazing girl in the world. I don't tell her sweet things enough but she deserves them. She listens even though most don't other than my best friend Chad. I've never really been close to a girl like I have to her lately. I treat her like pure shit sometimes and others I act like she's my girl. When I talk to her it's like talking to … a diary or something cheesy like that. She gives the best advice out of anyone I know and has been pretty much the reason I feel like going to school now and the reason I even come here…she's perfect." Troy looked up at me before sitting down never saying the name of the person.

Somewhere inside I would love to believe that he was talking about me. That look he gave me at the end said something like that. But why would he say anything about me..I don't think I'm that special.

I didn't pay much attention the rest of group I just couldn't stop thinking of this girl that Troy described. Wondering who it is that he talks to outside of school so much and never told me. I'm kind of hurt at that fact. At first I thought it was Talia-his older sister-though that was easily scratched out when with Troy saying 'my girl'. It's not normal to call your sister your girl.

**Next Day**

"Hi," I looked up from my locker and smiled slightly when I saw Troy.

"Hi,"

"That was a nice and to the point speech you gave about Taylor."

"Yea and whoever the girl is that you were talking about was great."

"Yea she is great," he stared at me a moment before looking away at the crowd of kids in the hallway. I took that as my time to turn and finish getting my stuff from my locker.

"do..do you want to come over later or something?" I looked at Troy a moment before nodding.

"Yea sure…"

"My sisters really want to meet you for some strange reason I don't know if you should be scared or not."

"No that's fine I would love it. It'd be better than being my apartment by myself all weekend."

"Yea I can't wait see ya." I nodded and watched as he walked down the hall saying hi to like everyone.

"Hey hun," Taylor said walking over to me.

"Hey"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to do movie night at mi casa?"

"Sorry you're like seconds late, I have plans."

"Oh really? With whom?"

"Troy," I said non-chalantly before turning and heading toward my first class.

"Are you serious? Is this the big date?"

"No Taylor I'm just meeting his sisters."

"So you're meeting the family? This is amazing…what are you going to wear?!" Taylor said staring at me in panic.

"This most likely-"

"You can't go dressed in jeans and a t-shirt you have to make a great impression Gabriella."

"Right Tay and where am I going to get clothes from by 8th period?"

"Oh darling you'll be fine we'll just have to take this to the stitching club…they owe me a favor anyway." I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my first hour which Taylor was in.

**8****th**** hour**

"Taylor this is amazing! But do you think it's…me?" I turned towards Taylor who was holding the clothes I wore earlier.

Taylors eyes started with the yellow sweater that's sleeves only came to my elbows with the white dress shirt under. Then they wandered to the denim pencil skirt that came to just above my knees. Finally landing on my black heels with a peep toe.

"I think you look gorgeous."

"I think so too but it's not too much?"

"Never! Troy will like it I'm sure."

"How did they make this so fast anyway?"

"Well they already had the white shirt, shoes, and the skirt. They only had to make the sweater."

"I'm so nervous Tay I mean I just don't know what to think when I get there. Should I act a certain way or?"

"Gabriella chill it's fine so please just be yourself." Taylor said right before the bell rang.

I looked at Taylor who gave me a hug and wished me good luck before leaving me to look at myself once more before leaving and heading towards my locker. When I got there Troy was already leaning against the lockers saying hi to people who walked by as usual. I took a deep breath and walked confidently towards him and right when I was close enough he looked up at me and seemed to just stare at me. I smiled at him as I opened my locker, he was still staring at me when I got my tote out and was ready to go.

"What?"

"You look-"

"Pretty?"

"Gorgeous." I looked down and blushed.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?"

"Yea we have to pick my sister up first though so…"

"Sure let's go," this is the moment I will never know what I was thinking. I grabbed Troy's hand and led him outside.

**East High Middle School**

Troy and I got out of his car and walked towards the doors of the school and inside to wait for his sister. I watched in amusement as some of the girls would stop and stare Troy and start screaming to each other about how hot he is. Troy looked over at me and shrugged as if to say 'what can I do?'

"Troy!!"

A girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes came running towards Troy and jumped into his arms. The girl wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and Troy's arms were around her waist. I'm pretty sure this is Tiffany. As we headed outside I found out that Tiffany is one of those in the know kind of girls who talk a mile a minute.

"Troy today was so much fun! See Brittany was flirting with Alan even though she hooked up with Aaron last week. Then Jen told Tasha that Monique said that she was a whore so that just set Tasha off then at lunch we all find out via text that Jen made up the whole thing, so that made Monique mad since her and Tasha bffls. Kelsey Walsh was sent to detention along with Brad Young because they were caught making out behind the bleachers during gym. Brian Wood was arrested Thursday since he tried to break into the school to get his homework since by the time he remembered he had homework it was past closing. I swear that this school is so annoying the drama is so 7th grade! But I heard that Ashley Turner may be pregnant! And the most scandalous part of it all is that it's with a senior at West High! No one knows who the guy is but he's sure to be getting arrested considering he's over aged and such. I don't even know what to do with the information I get anymore. Thank god I have unlimited texting or else I would be at a lost and another thing!! Troy since when do you hang out with girls I mean what is your fucking problem? I mean how are you going to bring a girl in this car and have me sit in the backseat if you haven't the decency to tell me who she is!!! I have to introduce myself!! Hi I'm Tiffany Troy's younger sister."

It took me a moment to realize that she was talking to me.

"Gabriella."

"Oooo such a pretty name, so do you and Troy go out?"

"Uh no we're just friends-"

"What Troy are you cyco?! I mean she's gorgeous! Better than that one blonde that hung around here before…what was her name? Sharpie?"

"Sharpay," Troy grumbled keeping his eyes on the road.

"that's it! the bitch."

"Tif!"

"What?! Her name is a dog and she is female." I thought about that a moment and then burst into laughter.

"That was a good one!" I said between laughs.

"See Gabi has a good sense of humor," Tiffany said laughing also.

**Talia's house**

"You must be Gabriella,"

"Yea, are you Talia."

"yes wow you are just how Troy described you."

"Oh really," I snuck a look back at Troy and winked at him.

"Yes, now come in the family room. My aren't you gorgeous?" She said as we sat on the couch.

"thank you."

"So are you and Troy…" she trailed of and gave me this look.

"Oh! No we're friends."

"Really?" She asked looking really shocked.

"yea,…"

"Do you want to…" She gave me another look and all I did was look away to hide my blush.

"So you do?" I will not look at her.

"Well I've been there, I swear boys are so slow! I mean we do everything to make them see and all they do is say we're best friends." I smiled and nodded.

"Well I need to go check on my pie," she squeezed my hand before walking out of the room. Troy came in a few moments after Talia left.

"What things was she filling in your head?"

"Oh nothing really, just wondering if we go out…"

"Ah the golden question."

"this place is great," I reached over and placed my hand on Troy's knee. "I'm glad you're finally in a good place." Troy smiled.

"Hey come on I want to show you something." Troy grabbed my hand and led me towards the stairs.

When we got to the top we walked to the end of the hall. Troy opened the door and led my inside closing the door once I was inside. I looked around and realized quickly that this is Troy's room.

"Nice room," I said turning to him.

"Thank you…"

I walked over to the bed and sat down. _I wonder what he wears to bed?_ I blushed slightly from the thought.

"What?" I looked up at Troy then looked away as I blushed again.

"Nothing,"

"I bet you I can guess." Troy said as he grabbed the chair and spun it around pulling it to the bed straddling it with his legs.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, I bet you were thinking about what I wear to bed. Boxers." He said with a smirk as if I'd said the thought out loud.

"You're blushing," He said with a grin.

"Thanks for noticing," I said sarcastically.

"I told you before that you're cute when you blush,"

"I know Troy,"

"I was just checking that you knew." I looked over at him and realized how close Troy was.

"Well you know I never forget anything you tell me." I whispered.

"I'll have to remember that."

I couldn't even reply when I felt his breath on my face all I could do was nod. Troy smiled and started leaning in and I did too. This is it! it's going to happen we're going to-

"TROY!!! I need your help!!" Tiffany yelled making me and Troy jump apart. Troy smiled at me before standing up and walking to the door.

"you know," I looked up at the door where he was still standing.

"Amber is a nice smell for you," he winked before walking out the door leaving my cheeks so hot they could melt ice.


End file.
